2014_dcs_web_series_nightwingversefandomcom-20200214-history
Joker (DCEU)
| RealName = Unknown | CurrentAlias = Joker | Aliases = King of Gotham | Identity = Secret | Alignment = Bad | Universe = DC Extended Universe BaseOfOperations = Gotham City Gender = Male | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Green | UnusualFeatures = Scars, tattoos | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Crime Lord | Creators = Bill Finger; Bob Kane; Jerry Robinson; | First = Suicide Squad (Movie) | Quotation = Maybe it's the Gotham City in me, we just...have a bad history with freaks dressed like clowns. | Speaker = Bruce Wayne | QuoteSource = Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice | HistoryText = Joker is an infamous crime boss stationed in Gotham City and a known enemy of the vigilante known as Batman. History Joker is an infamous crime boss stationed in Gotham City and a known enemy of the vigilante known as Batman. Murder of Robin A young Joker had a run-in with Batman's partner, Jason Todd, the vigilante known as Robin. Jason Todd did not survive the encounter. When Batman discovered that Todd had died, he found his scorched Robin uniform with the words "HAHAHA! Joke's on you, Batman!" painted across the chest piece. Enraged, Batman found Joker and severely physically beat him, causing damage to his teeth. As a result, Joker placed metal fillings on his broken teeth. Harley Quinn Joker was thrown into Arkham Asylum, where he met Dr. Harleen Quinzel, a new psychiatrist who quickly fell in love with him through their sessions together. Joker used her to procure a machine gun, allowing him to take control of the institution. He rewarded her naivete with shock therapy, as punishment for erasing "what few memories he had left", before escaping. After being freed, Joker put Harleen through a series of test and trials only to be annoyed by her trying to make him fall in lover with her. He went on to tell her that he is not someone to be loved and that she is not a part of his plans. As a final test, Joker brought Harleen to the Ace Chemicals building, where he pushed her to proved her devotion with the ultimate test. Joker watched her consign herself to a vat of chemicals and was about to walk away and abandon her to her own death, only to reluctantly have a change of heart, and jump in after her. Once emerged, he embraces the newly born Harley Quinn with a kiss and a hearty laugh. Joker and Harleen arrived at a club to meet with its owner about business. All went well, until the owner had his eyes on Harley, which angered the Joker into shooting him clean in the head. After leaving the club in his car, the two were chased by Batman across Gotham. In a last ditch effort to escape, Joker drove the car into the ocean as he made his escape; leaving Harley to drown if not for Batman coming to her aid. Joker had become miserable without her and has been obsessively searching for her whereabouts, until he was informed of her being held in Belle Reve prison. He kidnapped one of the employees of the jail and had him deliver a phone to her in preparation to break her free. Infiltrating a company owned by Wayne Enterprises, Joker gained access to the one of the scientists responsible for manufacturing the microscopic bombs utilised by Amanda Waller. Joker commandeered a helicopter to extract Harley from the Suicide Squad after the bomb in her neck was deactivated. The rescue was brief as the helicopter was shot down with Joker inside after he pushed Harley from the aircraft onto a rooftop. Harley was returned to Bell Reeve upon completion of her mission, but it soon fell under siege by Joker and his men in another rescue attempt. Actors and Appearances * Suicide Squad - Jared Leto * JOKER (The Dark Knight) VS JOKER (Suicide Squad) - Jan Flungun * Powers and Abilities Powers * Unique Physiology ** Toxic Immunity * Cheating Death: Joker proved himself capable of escaping alive and healthy from more than one potentially fatal situation; He apeared after being see in a burning helicopter after it was shot down and crashed into a building with no visible injury. Abilities * Firearms * Intimidation * Tactical Analysis * Escapology: he was shown to have easily escaped from a car he speedily drove into a river. Weaknesses * Mental Illness: Joker seems to have a warped and twisted sense of thinking. He considers himself an idea, or a mindset of chaos who executes his will according to his plan. He also displays his love for Harley in a very manipulative and possessive manner, but will go to desperate lengths to get her back. Notes * This version of the character is exclusive to the continuity of the DC Extended Universe and is an adaptation of Joker. The original character was created by Bill Finger, Bob Kane, and Jerry Robinson and first appeared in ''Batman ''#1. * Joker is played by Jared Leto.